1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a clamping holder for a lamp used for a flowerpot. The clamping holder is designed for the environment of flower nursery platforms or flowerpots. The clamping holder is used to mount a lamp firmly above a flower nursery platform or a flowerpot. The angular position of the lamp bar connected with the clamping holder can be adjusted; thereby the best distance and angle of illumination and the position of the lamp mounted can be controlled. This is good for use by an expert cultivating flowers or fruits or vegetables to increase firmness of a lamp mounted for cultivating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flowers, fruits and vegetables are all plant, they can only grow under photosynthesis, especially those precious flowers under professional cultivation need plenty of sunshine and water supplied carefully by and cultivator in a greenhouse in order to adjust the directions of growing of the leaves or blossoms in photosynthesis. In the professional cultivation by an expert, flowers or fruits or vegetables need suitable amount of water; this is quite easy for man work cultivation. However, it is hard to control illumination of sunshine, and thereby light supplied by lamps is used instead to cultivate flowerpots. Nowadays, it is extremely popular to use light of lamps to cultivate the plants planted in flowerpots and flower or vegetable nursery platforms to compensate insufficiency of sunshine.
It is known that, there is no special lamp for mounting or clamping in position in the environment of plant cultivation. The lamp mounting technique used presently on flower or vegetable nurseries in greenhouses only uses table lamps on stands or with clamping claws to place or clamp the lamps on platforms for plant cultivation. However, normally the nearest one to the environment of plant cultivation is soil or a flowerpot having soil. Conventional lamps clamped or placed on tables are not suitable to be located above the soil or a flowerpot having soil. It is often that a lamp used for cultivating plants is not firmly clamped or placed, thereby it is subjected to a trouble of tilting or falling down. Under the condition of unstable clamping or placing, the cultivator is hard to operate to adjust the light of the lamp to control the angle and distance of illumination and the position of the lamp mounted. This is exactly the problem to be solved.